


Gladly Break My Heart For You

by fheyiibannannie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie
Summary: He feels like there's no right time for this. That for him to know how to move forward, he's gonna have to lay his cards now. No matter what happens, he gave this a good fight.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Gladly Break My Heart For You

Harry wouldn't think his fears are irrational. There's always the feeling of dread that comes with confessing your intimate feelings to other people, no matter how familiar that person is.

He's holed up in the kitchen of his and Niall's shared apartment, nursing his third bottle of beer for the nigh (or morning, he doesn't really know) and he blames the alcohol for the fake courage that's currently blooming in his chest. He feels strong enough to just walk out to Niall's room, shake him silly and kiss the living daylight out of him, sleep be damned. 

But it's also that fake bravado that keeps him rooted up in the same spot, fingers wiping off the condensation from the bottle. Cigarettes After Sex softly croons from the living room, volume low enough not to disturb anyone but his troubled soul. Singing about a love that's sweet and beautiful. Something he wishes he has with the man just sleeping across the hall.

“You a fan of beer now?”

The question snapped Harry out of his reverie, cheeks subtly pinking up, and if Niall noticed, he doesn't say. Just walked towards the table, and plopped himself on the stool in front of him. His eyes were still in a bit of squint, and his hair falls softly on his forehead, few wisps reaching past his eyes. He looks so warm, and Harry wants to tuck him back to bed. Maybe a kiss on the forehead, if he feels lucky enough for it. He shrugs, taking another swig of his beer, and that seems enough of an answer for Niall. 

“I know you're a morning person. But it's barely 4 am. Why're you up anyways?” Niall says, voice just the right amount of hoarse to get Harry's skin prickling, eyes assessing him, waiting for him to talk. 

“Can't sleep, is all,” he murmurs, eyes never meeting Niall's. Because he feels his courage wavering away, curling back into his chest that suddenly feels too small to contain his feelings in. Niall hums in response, and a comfortable silence enveloped them.

Still, he spares a glance at his best friend, and he feels awful for ever putting that worried look on his face. Hates how much Niall recognizes his ticks to know that he's lying. And suddenly, he feels the sudden surge of boldness that's been simmering earlier hit him full force. 

He feels like there's no right time for this. That for him to know how to move forward, he's gonna have to lay his cards now. No matter what happens, he gave this a good fight. Niall could very well reject him, and that it could strain the friendship between them, but his heart feels like it would burst anytime if he didn't say anything.

“I'm in love with you.”

He went straight to the point, because he feels like he's gonna break if he didn't. 

“Been so long, I don't know how it is not to be in love with you. This feeling's keeping me up all night, making my chest feel so small, with how much I adore you. And I know you might think it's the alcohol talking, and I wouldn't blame you,” he chuckles humorlessly, hands running through his hair in a nervous manner. “Hell, I don't think I'm gonna ever tell you this. Planning to keep it inside, for as long as I can. Couldn't risk losing you, so I'll take what I can get...” he says.

He glances up at Niall, who in turn, has a knowing smile, leaving Harry all the more confused. His confusion grew as Niall chuckles, leaving his spot from the other side of the table, and walking towards his space, hands immediately pulling him off the stool. 

To say that Harry's weirded out is an understatement. He was honestly expecting a soft letting down, maybe a chuckle between them and then heading off to their own rooms, the topic swept off under the rug, never to be talked about again. 

He wasn't expecting Niall pulling him to their living room, hands holding on to his waist, swaying them both to the music that he forgot was softly playing. He still hasn't said a word, just a soft smile on his lips as he starts singing along to the music, and Harry feels so so light headed with it all.

“ _I'd gladly break my heart for you...”_ Niall sings along, eyes still gazing into his, and Harry doesn't wanna hope, but he feels like this is the confirmation he needed to know that he's not alone in this fall. Got pulled closer, so that Niall's basically singing the song on his ear, lips ocassionally brushing his lobes. 

“ _It's so sweet, knowing that you love me..”_ Niall croons, a wide smile on his face when he saw that Harry finally understands. Finally catches up. “ _Though we don't need to say it to each other...”_

They stayed that way, sleep long forgotten as they both sway into the music, dopey grins on both their faces as they dance like an old couple. Harry's smile grows, just as Niall leans in, and says those three words back against his lips just before he kisses him, further sealing the belief that they're in this together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song Sweet by Cigarettes After Sex.
> 
> Say hi on Tumblr @fheyiibannannie 😁


End file.
